Lynel
Lynels are extremely rare enemies from the ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. In each of the games they appear in, they are very hard to come by and very difficult to defeat as well. Physiology Lynels are enemies based on the centaurs, mythological creatures with the upper body of a man and the lower body of a horse. The Lynels however have more animal traits on their upper body as they have a head and a mane that can be compared to that of a lion, they also have two massive horns that comes out of their forehead. Zelda series The Legend of Zelda ]] In ''The Legend of Zelda, Lynels appear in two variations: red and blue. The blue Lynel deal twice as much damage as the red ones. They can be found around Death Mountain and are described as its guardians in the manual. Lynels fire beam projectiles at Link, which can only be blocked with the Magical Shield. When defeated, red Lynels can drop either a Heart, a Fairy or one Rupee, while the blue Lynels can drop either a Heart, one Rupee, four Bombs or a Clock. A Link to the Past In The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Lynels also appear on Death Mountain. They shoot fireballs at Link, which can only be deflected with the Red Shield and the Mirror Shield. They can only be damaged with the Magic Hammer, Silver Arrows, a Spin Attack or an attack from any of its upgrades. Oracle of Ages/Seasons In The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, they appear in red and blue variations but a golden Lynel is also found in the Tarm Ruins in Oracle of Seasons during winter. Like any of their previous incarnations, they shoot fireballs at Link A Link Between Worlds In The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, they appear in two variations, a white-maned type found on Death Mountain and a black variant with an orange mane that is found in the Treacherous Tower. They attack once again by breathing fire, which can only be blocked with the Hylian Shield. Breath of the Wild In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, Lynels are powerful but, rare enemies. They come in 5 different variations with the strongest being the Golden Lynel, exclusive to Master Mode. They wield a set of weapons (being either a sword and shield combo, a spear or a crusher) and a bow with a type of arrows. When defeated, they drop their Hooves, Horns, and Guts in addition to any remaining weapons. 22 Lynels can be found in base game with one getting added to the Great Plateau in Master Mode and 2 are in Trial of the Sword, making the final count 25. Drops *Lynel Horn *Lynel Hoof *Lynel Guts Descriptions The Legend of Zelda Manual "The guardian who attacks all those who come near Death Mountain. Watch out! He's pretty strong, and Link's little shield can't stop his sword." Hyrule Compendium "These fearsome monsters have lived in Hyrule since ancient times. They possess intense intelligence, resilience, and strength, making them among the most dangerous monsters in all the land. This is compounded by the fact that they have a natural resistance to all elements. You would be wise to challenge a Lynel only if you're very well prepared." Trivia Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies